


FunSized

by 00111001-00110000-00110000 (SaintDante)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Happy late birthday you sexy fucker, In which I shit out a little thing in under 2-3 hours, M/M, Well the Swat team that is, and only care about the fact I laughed making it, at 3 in the fucking morning, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDante/pseuds/00111001-00110000-00110000
Summary: SWAT has a new member, Allen has a birthday and the team only wanna help but poke him sometimes.Allen being 5'9 destroyed me.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	FunSized

Word had gotten around about a set of twins that had wormed their way up the ranks of the DPD with amazing speed, even the SWAT team had been interested enough to be following the whole shebang all the way up to it’s explosion in the form of a revolutions for all things blue blooded and shiny. And frankly the whole of the team had been quite okay with this especially for their new LN300 buddy, Allen.

The team had kinda hoped that, in the following weeks as things calmed down, he would be following along with other deviants and trying out what it meant to be alive. But no such luck it seems.

Not when Dumont tried to bring him out to the park to play with dogs, a suggestion brought on by the new HK800. Not when Sock brought him thirium based treats hoping to spark a sweet tooth. Would it be called that? And Spirit really did try hard with nudging the Android to try music at the very least, hoping it would hit something. Nothing.

It’s not like they had any issue with him or anything, he was fine enough. But he could also be intimidating and had a stick up his robotic ass so big it might as well be a tree. But everyone relented at a point and just let Allen exist how he saw fit for now, and if it was a hard ass SWAT bot then so be it.

It wouldn’t be until a month later that a new member was brought into the team, Niles making the change from his previous position to SWAT with high recommendation. Each of the team greeted him with proper back clapping and a name, a gift from Sock and Dumont being a shit with a party popper. That was when Niles got to meet Allen as the LN popped him in the back of the head.

“Can’t forget ol’ Allen here~!” Chimed another of the team, arm slung over the Bots shoulders. if Allen was annoyed or not, no one knew but he never shrugged them off. Never understood why they cared to lean on him for that matter.

With a almost comically stiff nod the LN held his hand out, stone faced as ever. “It is good to meet you, Mr. Stern.” His LED flickered a moment, haven’t not expected to… look up quite as much. Especially not under such a scrutinizing look.

Despite the look Niles gave he gave a firm handshake, cool but not off putting. “Wonderful to meet you as well, heard about the things you have gotten into.” And he had, he was a damn good SWAT member and a monster of a shot. What Nines hadn’t expected was that… the bot was a bit shorter than he expected. He didn’t say this out loud though.

The whole event with the new SWAT member, Stern, had been all but forgotten by Allen at the days end. Perhaps not forgotten but ignored as unimportant for the time being, as more pressing issues became relevant. More training and team building -something the LN never thought much of- taking up most of their time between being out on a call and paperwork. Everything got so much busier with the androids and the occasional shenanigans with the lieutenant and what some in SWAT dubbed his “bara bot” for some unholy reason. 

Allen really wishes they would stop calling him that.

The whole team, which as this point shouldn’t be called SWAT but Fam or something according to some of the them, had all gotten far more used to Niles as had the Android. He could only be glad that he wasn’t as rambunctious as some of the others, putting some of his possessors at ease both in the office and the field. Allen knew of the shit that sometimes happened with his brother and good lord no.

While there was little talk between the two, they spent a lot of time around each other, much like silent companions comfortable in their quite. Though there was one thought that Niles finally brought up one day to Allen.

“You know, when I heard so much talk about you I hadn’t expected to be able to loom over you.” It wasn’t so much a jab, but a curiosity. If anything Allen could almost call it fascination. It had been a long while since someone commented so he was not the least bit bothered. Not that he could be.

“Talk tends to exaggerate and paint false ideas of someone, it is better to get accurate information before jumping to conclusions.” Clipped as always but he wasn’t surprised that it didn’t deter anyone. Others might be wary but SWAT itself knows him far too well for their own good.

One of the other men laughed, nothing mean, just the warm affection that tend to float among them. “Ah it just makes him harder to hit, also catches people off guard.”

The LN300 wondered if he would have been fustrated if he were deviant. But he was sure he wouldn’t be mad, not with how he knew they were just teasing and not with how Niles smiled about it. Hu, he wondered what that was about.

Sometimes during noon a few days later the whole lot of them had gathered around Niles’ desk to talk about something, not that the LN was listening as it had nothing to do with work. The chatter got more excited over the coarse of ten minuets as they seemed to be asking the man question after question about something.

“Well it _is_ his activation day…”

“I thought what counted was the deviation?”

“Still, we can at least _do_ something, right?”

“What can you even do when you got nothing to base it off of? Niles? Any ideas?”

Activation day? Allen only found himself slightly curious, as much as his program would allow, as to what was going on. Whatever it was must not have been important as when he approached the conversation stopped. Lost but happy is what he would call it, the looks on their faces. “Hey Al, sorry, was trying to figure out what to do for a birthday….er… activation day.”

So that is what this was about then. He could only give them a deadpan look for a moment before shaking his head. “Perhaps it’s better to just ask them then make the mistake of guessing.” It seemed logical enough, maybe not a surprise but still.

There was a pause as the quiet settled with the idea, glances shared between them as they came to their answer. But before they could give theirs Niles stood suddenly, seemingly coming to his own answer and was rounding the table in seconds.

“Well then, perhaps you can help.” He stopped before the android, smirking a bit like a cat. “What does a little android like you want for his activation day?”

Allen could almost feel his face twitch at that comment. “Mr. Stern, first off i’m not “little” and second activation days are for deviants. I am not interested, I have work to do, as do all of you.”

Thinking the conversation was over he almost missed the gleam of mischief in those wonderful blue eyes, but as soon as he noticed he let out a noise, finding his feet no longer touched the ground but the solid warmth of the human above.

“Hmm No, I think you are more funsized.”

There was a pause of shock from Allen, so many things to take in about what was going on. The laughter of the others behind Niles, the fact someone even dared do this or the comment. It was so strange, he never had warnings of overheat outside of a mission and yet here he was, cheeks lighting up and warning popups all over his hud. 

It was like his face was on fire, but without the fire this time. The heat from his embarrassment burning and melting the red wall of code and instruction telling him to get loose of this so fast he almost didn’t notice it. Just the red clearing for a cooling blue.

As Allen swat at Niles’ chest, the human laughed, smiling down at him. “I guess my question stands then, what would you like for your activation day. Seeing as it’s applicable now.”

Still flustered Allen crossed his arms. “…. If you must insist on this, then we go to an android friendly bakery. And you are _not_ to put me down till the car.”

**Author's Note:**

> SWAT Officer Sock, as in connorssock  
> And Officer Spirit, as in TheTrueFor3stSpirit [Tumblr]  
> Cause I have been getting some good motivation right there. The chats are fun.  
> Dumont is just an oc don't worry about that idiot.


End file.
